


Cracked Mirror

by borrowedphrases



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the looking glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



To say Kei was confused would be a bit of an understatement.

He remembers feeling dizzy after shooting, remembers changing out of his costume and needing to sit down before passing out. Did he pass out?

It would explain why he was suddenly back in his costume. Bruised and bloody, with five guns and five swords pointed at his chest and throat.

Ryota - Marvelous? - tilts his head, brow creasing.

"That's not Basco."

Kei swallows hard, and shakes his head, wondering if he should bow or raise his hands, or... something.

All he knows is he really wants to wake up.

 

* * *

 

Basco isn't quite sure what's going on.

He remembers the battle, the explosion, the blinding light and then darkness. He remembers waking up in a strange room wearing a mundane assortment of Earthling clothes.

He's not sure what's happening, but he's not complaining. Not when a man that looks just like his Marvey-chan has him pressed against a wall, leg between his thighs.

He tastes nothing like Marvelous, and there's no bite to his kiss. Just a deep sincerity that Marvelous never once showed him, even in the beginning.

Basco thinks he can get used to being this Kei person.


End file.
